


Cold

by SebastianDragon



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Heavy Emotions, it is me with the madnesses and nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianDragon/pseuds/SebastianDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is dead. Or... Is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Tis strange, I know.

Cold. It feels like fire. The cold bites like fire, burns like fire.

Moon. Moon, the mistress of the tides, is not there pouring down waves of unquenchable drying light. The sky is dark. There are no stars. No stars to draw away the quavering gloom that wrapped itself around the sea.

Loneliness. Never no one nowhen.

And the dead no one can blame. For the dead have got no name.

Stillness. There was no way to move, no place to move. He is trapped. Trapped in what seems endless space. Endless freedom.

There is no air. No air, no stir of wind. It is stuffy. It is a suffocating pit to last forever.

Death. Death itself flies over the sea spreading its black wings, closing the horizon in its pulsing darkness.

Emptiness.

Colourless. Pitiless. Honorless. Feelingless. Hopeless.

Senseless.

The fires danced. The water was cold. Cold. That feels like fire…

A sudden flash of green. Light that has never been there. Light that never belonged there.

Yet it was there. It broke through the wall of darkness, sending hope.

That moment he knew he could break through.


End file.
